


Disclets

by Seiya234



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in the Discverse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55\. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

He wasn’t sure why he even bothered trying.

Adora jabbed her cigarette holder on him, bits of hot ash flying from the tip and landing on his shirt.

“What did you do?”

Moist knew he was done for, but he had to go down fighting.

“Not sure what you mean Spike.”

She raised an eyebrow, which encompassed the picnic basket and blanket, the soft grass and the one part of the Ankh that smelt merely like a cesspit rather than five morgues and Harry King’s trash heaps meeting and having a baby.

The candles.

He smiled.

She stared.

He was fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colon and nobby + 88?  
> 88\. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

“’Ere Sarge, I think we got married.”

The inside of Colon’s mouth tasted like hamsters [1] and it took his brain another minute to actually process what Nobby had just said. When it did however, Colon shot straight up from his prone position on the floor. It was perhaps the fastest he had moved in over a decade. He tried to open his mouth to make words but all he managed was a “Frgehak.”

Nobby was sitting next to him, admiring a ring on his… on his… oh gawds on his wedding finger. It looked like someone had taken a spoon, hammered it out, and turned the bits of tin into a ring, but it was still a _ring._

 _“_ I hope you remember our ceremony, cos I sure don’t!” Nobby cheerfully went on. “We had an awful lot of Winkles last night.” 

“Nnnnngh.”

“I tried to carry you through the door of the Watch house last night remember?”

“Nnngh.”

“I mean I dropped you in the doorway instead but I think that still counts.”

“Hrrrk.”

“Mrs. Colon came by-”

“ _HRRRK_ -”

“Don’t worry, she seemed fine with it! Said we could share even!”

At the thought of Nobby and… and… and his wife in bed together- actually, before Colon could even get that far, he passed out again, his brain having completely shorted out. 

—-

[1] Alive hamsters at that.[2]

[2] Don’t ask.[3]

[3] Seriously, you don’t want to know.


End file.
